


What We Do with the Cheese!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Gizmo gets cheese for the vampires!
Kudos: 1





	What We Do with the Cheese!

A/N: I don't know a lot about this show but I hope its okay to write it!

One day Nodja was on the phone with her friend Gizmo. (I forgot how to spell his long name.) "I need you to get me cheese for my cheese sandwich," she siad.

"Why do you want a cheese sandwich you are a vampire?" Gizmo said.

"Because I want to trick the human to eat it!" Nodja said.

"That makes sense," Gizmo said. He got the cheese but then Lazlo stole it from him and ate it!

"Why did you do that?" Nandor said. "You are a vampire!"

"No I am Daytona," Lazlo said and he was because of the pick in his mouth that made him so he could eat.

"Wow I will be Indy then!" Nandor said and then he ate a cheese with the toothpick in his mouth too. It was in their mouth at the same time.

"Wait toothpick is danger for vampire!" Nodja said so she took the pick and she burned it in the fire.

The End


End file.
